


El show debe continuar.

by Alienkawa



Series: Polvo lunar y mandarinas. [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Proud Parents, Senpai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienkawa/pseuds/Alienkawa
Summary: Kageyama no podría estar más feliz, hasta que dos personas importantes se cruzan en su camino. O lo estaban buscando.





	El show debe continuar.

Kageyama atraviesa la zona con cuidado. Su frente y axilas sudan mientras sus piernas pesan como rocas a medida que efectúa cada paso. Respira por la boca, jadeante, la cual no puede mantener cerrada porque después de todo ganar el torneo nacional ha sido de lo más duro. Pero increíble. En efecto arranca una sonrisa enorme, orgullosa y por demás emocionada. Ya se ha cerrado la ceremonia de manera que el equipo estará cambiándose en las taquillas.

La luz da de lleno en sus ojos y cree que a pesar de ya haberse terminado el partido, jamás se acostumbrará. Sin embargo es cálido, como una irónica sensación refrescante de hacer algo bien, demasiado bien.

Ganar, por ejemplo.

Muchas de las personas que lo cruzan entre el inmenso gimnasio-que lentamente se vacía-lo empujan y felicitan, despeinan o animan a progresar todavía más alto. Él relame sus labios y percibe la adrenalina en cada vena dentro suyo, como electricidad, despertando todos los sentidos de la verdadera felicidad. No hace mucho ha sido entrevistado, acaparado por completo, y por ello la razón de su atraso. Sus manos no han dejado de temblar, quizás aún inconscientes del hecho de lograr una hazaña tan grande, con el mejor equipo, sin dudas.

Sin embargo su boca parece secarse por completo de un arrebato:

— ¡Kageyama! — oye y busca incrédulo a por aquella persona, la voz familiar que con entusiasmo se le dirige. Tobio la encuentra enseguida, inflando el pecho y, de acto reflejo, las mejillas.

— ¡Iwaizumi-san! — devuelve el saludo pero en tonos más altos, casi avergonzado de encontrarse tan animado de repente. Iwaizumi parece aliviado luego de que ha respondido y tras un breve trote está a centímetros cerca suyo.

— Felicidades, lo has hecho genial — le dice con una sonrisa a la cual él cree que en realidad se ha ensanchado. Luego estira un brazo y está acariciando su cabeza ¡su cabello! Kageyama siente el vago rubor en sus mejillas, quemando y delatando ese gran aprecio y admiración.

— Muchas gracias — murmura, no obstante entusiasmado.

Mas, cuando cree estar en paz, de alguna manera referido directamente a sus sentimientos, otro cuerpo aparece en su campo de visión, justo al lado de iwaizumi-san.

— ¡Iwa-chan, estaba buscándote por todos lados! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? Acordamos en ir juntos a felicitar a... — Oikawa detiene, poco a poco, apagando el habla cuando nota su presencia. Despacio, gira completamente hacia él —...Oh, Tobio-chan — finaliza y ejecuta una de mejores caras altaneras, con ambas manos en su cintura.

Kageyama se encorva sin querer, evitando la chispa competitiva que siempre ha desarrollado cuando se trata de Oikawa, como un gato que se eriza y desempuña las garras al ver al enemigo. Esta vez es todo lo contrario. Su estomago remueve deseoso, esperando eso que para nada admitirá en voz alta.

— Oikawa-san — saluda tranquilo, o disimulando tranquilidad, mientras baja apenas la cabeza y la vuelve a alzar. Al mirarle de nuevo Oikawa luce algo sorprendido pues sus ojos se expanden durante un momento casi efímero que él ha logrado captar. Entonces ve cómo Iwaizumi empuja al castaño desde la espalda. Éste trastabilla hacia adelante, repone la compostura y, todavía con la mueca similar a un puchero, acomoda su camisa, limpiándola como si estuviese cubierta de algún polvo invisible. Luego carraspea y dice:

— Felicidades, estúpido niño prodigio. — Iwaizumi le da una colleja en la nuca y él inevitablemente siente esa picazón en el estómago, sube por su garganta y explota en sus labios en una risa divertida. Sus hombros relajan de pronto, avivando la calma. De estar familiarizado con la situación y que, de alguna manera, añoraba.

— Muchísimas gracias — responde, apenas calmado, cambiando la atmósfera a una gran serenidad a pesar de los murmullos y gritos de fondo. Las personas siguen andando pero todo lo que capta son dos superiores que, en algún momento, han trabajado duro junto a él, arbitrariamente de que uno jamás ha querido enseñarle a sacar. 

Mas no hay resentimientos, las cartas están todas sobre la mesa. 

— Iremos a cenar. ¿Quieres venir? — pregunta de pronto Iwaizumi con tanta convicción que parece obligar a responder afirmativamente. Pero él sabe que no es así, que es más a un tono amable y seguro. Lo ve cruzar de brazos y dirigir una mirada rápida a su mejor amigo. Oikawa suspira, derrotado. Luego clava sus profundos ojos marrones sobre él.

— En verdad nos gustaría, _campeón._

Y Tobio calla. Como si hubo recibido un puñetazo de lleno en el estómago, las palabras de Oikawa hacen efecto en él. Le toma un momento reponerse, recuperando el aliento perdido por el asombro imprevisto. De todas formas siente las inconfundibles cosquillas en su mandíbula a raíz de una sonrisa que ahora trata de contener. 

— Lo siento — musita, y una mueca indescifrable—. Pero aunque quisiera, no puedo. Iré a cenar con el equipo — relame sus labios resecos —. Sin embargo mañana, si no muero de cansancio, estaré completamente libre. — Kageyama espera entonces la respuesta, apenado al rechazo y a su vez ansioso a ella. En efecto ambos jóvenes lo miran con ligereza, sin indicios de verse ofendidos y rechazados a mal gusto.  

— Bien. Está dicho. Ve a festejar, te lo has ganado. — Iwaizumi palmea su espalda en un medio abrazo que lo toma por sorpresa. Él apenas alcanza a rodear con sus brazos cuando se aleja. Oikawa tarda un poco más, como dudoso pues mira su mano alzada y con total cuidado la dirige a su cabeza. Él no cree que sea necesario, pero igualmente se inclina y permite con total libertad el desmelenamiento a sus mechones.  

— Buen trabajo. — Tobio percibe la profundidad de simples dos palabras, que al combinarse con su interlocutor emanan una corriente enérgica que lo atrapa desde todos los flancos. Aprieta los puños durante el abundante escalofrío. Asiente y concede una última mirada de alegría y agradecimiento antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás y voltear completamente para correr a su taquilla.

El sudor ahora cubre su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, y deberá ducharse en un parpadeo si no quiere que Daichi-san se enoje, _realmente,_ porque ya se ha atrasado más de lo estimado. 

Sin embargo no cree que algo pueda desequilibrar su estado, porque las cosas han salido mucho mejor de lo pensado. E Iwaizumi y Oikawa lo han felicitado. 

Kageyama infla el pecho conteniendo el aire y a la vez una sonrisa. 

Porque están orgullosos, y definitivamente nada podría hacerlo más feliz.   

**Author's Note:**

> Una basurita que acabo de escribir porque, como siempre, no puedo dormir bien de noche y pensé en Kags, en Oikiwi e Iwa-chan como puntos fuertes en la vida del ex rey egocéntrico.  
> No sé, mi headcanon favorito es que los "senpai" que más estima (y que son como sus padres cofcof) son este dúo ex kitagawa daiichi. uwu
> 
> No tendrá continuación, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y es bastante random y el nombre simplemente es la canción de Queen porque amo Queen. (?) ♥
> 
> Gracias por leer u/


End file.
